La nueva generación 1,5
by angi3.1415
Summary: Esta en medio de las dos historias que publique hace mucho tiempo. Pasen y lean. Cap 3 up. Sale un tal Bruce.
1. Día 1

Esta historia está situada entre la nueva generación y la nueva generación II, el titulo así lo indica. Cabe destacar que los personajes que salen no son míos, más me gustaría cobrar por ellos. Llevo tiempo dándole vueltas y al final he decidido publicarlo, ya sea por haber acabado la traducción al catalán de "la nova generació" o porque le llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas, concretamente desde que vi "El Caballero oscuro" y me dejaron el Lego Batman, a que ya sabéis donde irán las chicas.

Día 1

Por las calles de Gotham Citty se puede ver como dos chicas se dan prisa para llegar a un gran edificio de oficinas, una chica es rubia y la otra tiene el pelo azul, cuando llegan se quedan sorprendidas, ya que no están acostumbradas a ver edificios de envergadura similar. Deciden entrar y se dirigen hacia los ascensores, gracias a google ya habían visto la distribución del vestíbulo y sabían perfectamente donde tenían que ir. Entonces, dentro del ascensor, al final la rubia se decide a hablar.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que hago yo aquí? – pregunta con sumo interés ya que cree que su amiga la ha engañado.

- Pues verás – dice con calma la del pelo azul – este ascensor va lento – recibe una mala cara de su amiga – es por apariencia, queda mejor el llevar la secretaria.

- Claro y como fui secretaria de tu hermano me has cogido – la peliazul sonríe ante las palabras de su amiga y las dos se dan cuenta que ya han llegado a la planta que deseaban.

Nada más salir del ascensor observan gracias a la enorme cristalera que tiene el edificio una señal luminosa donde se proyecta un murciélago en el cielo, las dos consideran algo normal, ya que en la Capital del Oeste ha habido varias veces el rumor que un dragón ha aparecido encima. Continúan el pasillo dirigiéndose al despacho donde deben de ir, en esas que pasa por su lado un hombre moreno con un caro traje de Armani a toda prisa, en esas que la peliazul gira la cabeza para observarlo mejor y puede ver como el hombre también se ha girado para verla mejor a ella.

- Has visto a ese- le dice a su amiga rubia – estaba bien, creo que lo quiero conocer mejor.

- Vamos a ver, que no estabas con… – dice la rubia pero es interrumpida por su amiga.

- Durante estos días no quiero ni que lo menciones, ya sabes que mi padre no lo acepta y creo saber por qué.- menciona la peliazul con despreció

- Como quieras mujer, no pienso decir nada.

Al final llegan a un gran despacho donde pone Presidente Wayne, se miran y se extrañan ya que la mesa de la secretaria esta vacía y la peliazul llama a la puerta.

- Entre Sra. Brieff – dice una fuerte voz desde el interior del despacho.

Mientras abre la puerta le hace señas a su amiga para que se quede fuera esperando, en unas sillas que parecen muy cómodas. Una vez dentro observa como un hombre de mediana edad y de color está sentado en la mesa general.

- Le tengo que rectificar, no soy la Sra. Brieff, soy la Srta. Brieff, mi madre no ha podido venir y usted es – acaba preguntando al otro hombre mientras espera que no la vuelvan a llamar señora, ya que le quedan muchos años para llegar a esa categoría.

- Soy el Sr. Fox, director ejecutivo de la compañía – recibe una mala cara de la peliazul – el Sr. Wayne ha tenido que salir por una emergencia familiar y ha decidido de si podría cambiar su cita a mañana.

- Está bien esto, me recorro medio globo terráqueo y le ha salido una emergencia, si decido irme mi madre me colgará por lo tanto a que hora mañana.

- A las 7 de la tarde. Si quiere por la mañana puede venir a preparar los proyectos a presentar ya que el Sr. Wayne está muy interesado. Por cierto quiere que pida un taxi para que vaya al hotel, esta ciudad es peligrosa al anochecer.

- Ahora que nombra la ciudad, esa señal que hay en el cielo que significa – pregunta desinteresadamente, sólo por curiosidad.

- Es la forma que tiene la policía de llamar a un superhéroe que hay.

- Pues si me disculpa me voy yendo. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Una vez fuera cuando se encuentra con su amiga le da prisas para que abandonen el edificio, en esas fuera, se quita el moño y la chaqueta que llevaba.

- Maron, está ciudad es divertida – dice la peliazul emocionada – hay un superhéroe que encima es llamado por la policía para que los ayude, cuando hay la señal en el cielo quiere decir que está por las calles dando vueltas.

- Tú también has sido una heroína Bra, por cierto la sonrisa que estás haciendo no pronostica nada bueno. – dice Maron con total calma y tranquilidad.

- Tienes razón, ya no me acordaba, pero tu lo has dicho fui heroína, no superheroína – en esas que pasa un coche tope raro a toda velocidad por su lado – es él. Llevaba el mismo signo en el coche que el que hay en el cielo, vamos a seguirlo.

- Te gusta ponerte en líos a ti solita – piensa la rubia mientras sigue a su amiga.

- Menos mal que traje el reloj – dice Bra mientras lo presiona y se convierte en una persona completamente diferente y con otro estilo de vestir, en esta ocasión, concretamente lleva una falda, llamarla falda es ser muy optimista ya que le cubre justamente las nalgas, azul con una blusa blanca y unas votas con un tacón de vértigo de color azul también, se puede observar como su larga melena negra, oscura como el azabache hace relucir los enormes ojos verdes que tiene. – Va cámbiate y acompáñame a cotillear.

- Lo siento me he dejado el reloj, te sigo a la distancia, pero llevo los comunicadores.

En esas que al final encuentran el coche, no les ha sido muy difícil seguirlo ya que iban por los tejados. Y pudieron ver los accidentes que provocaba, observan como un hombre con capucha y capa se pone dentro de un banco, hacía la apariencia de que había más gente en el interior, que no era el primero en llegar. Por lo tanto Marte decide entrar, mientras le dice a su amiga que espere fuera, una vez dentro, observa como el hombre se ha de pelear contra al menos 20 de los malos, mirando con detenimiento puede ver que ese tipo tampoco lo hace tan mal. Así que ve como unos hombres cogen un arma de gran calibre y apuntan al justiciero enmascarado. Marte decide actuar.

- Todos vosotros, no os mováis – dice la suave y melódica voz de Marte des de una repisa en la parte superior de la sala. Momento seguido salta encima del hombre que llevaba el arma y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo.

La situación actual es la siguiente, Marte luchando contra el grupo de quince hombres que aún quedan en pie, dicho nombre se va reduciendo poco a poco, mientras que el hombre enmascarado mira la situación tranquilamente, con cara de pocos amigos, pero tranquilo. Una vez Marte ha finalizado con todos los hombres, decide dirigir-se hacia el enmascarado.

- Tienes algo con que atarlos o los dejaremos que marchen de aquí a un rato, cuando recuperen la consciencia – pregunta Marte al mismo tiempo que lo examina de arriba abajo.

- Ten – le contesta de una forma seca y borde el hombre que lleva la capucha con orejas de murciélago, al mismo tiempo que le da unas tiras de plástico.

- ¿Y esto cómo funciona? – pregunta Marte con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. La respuesta que obtiene es el silencio, ya que ese hombre le coge las tiras de la mano y las utiliza para atar las manos de los ladrones. Mientras tanto ella se le acerca para comentarle – No te gusta hablar, a que tengo razón. Pues mira tienes suerte ya que a mi me encanta. Mi nombre es Marte y quiero llegar a ser una súper heroína, por cierto el tuyo es.

- Batman – contesta con una voz fuerte y ronca, si no fuera porqué su padre la tiene peor se llega haber podido asustar y todo. – Tenemos que salir de aquí antes que llegue la policía.

- Según tengo entendido…- Marte no puede acabar la frase, ya que Batman la coge por la cintura y los dos salen por un agujero de una ventana – mola, por cierto siempre llevas así la iniciativa con las chicas – vuelve a obtener un silencio como respuesta – me puedes dejar aquí ya se ir yo sola para casa.

- Como quieras, a por cierto – Marte esta contenta ya que parece que Batman quiere iniciar una conversación – no te pongas más en medio.

- Comprendido, es que soy una mujer bella, joven, delicada frágil, hermosa, brillante, preciosa y es peligroso para mí, ahórrate el discurso, ya me lo sé. Hasta otra – y marcha del lugar, saltando por los tejados de los edificios.

Decide ir por arriba de los tejados ya que puede ver la magnífica vista de la ciudad, es una ciudad diferente a las que está acostumbrada, ya que en está casi todas las construcciones son verticales. Al final se acuerda de que tenía una amiga para comentar la situación.

- Hei Maron, estoy en medio de la ciudad, en uno de los edificios más altos y la vista es indescriptible - dice por el comunicador mientras espera respuesta de su amiga.

- ¿Y con eso quieres decir? – pregunta la otra des de la distancia.

- Que vengas, ya sé que no tienes el traje, pero puedes venir volando más alto. Mientras te decides voy a subir a la antena.

Una vez llega Maron lo primero que le comunica, es que hay un hombre con capa y máscara dos tejados más a la derecha y que hace la pinta de seguirla, para comprobarlo, Marte o sea Bra decide desplazarse para saber que movimiento hace ese hombre de nombre Batman. Las dos pueden observar como ese hombre sigue a Bra, en esos momentos, le viene a la cabeza de que quizá le hayan puesto un rastreador, ya que sus movimientos son rápidos y no cualquier persona se daría cuenta de ello. Así se puede dar cuenta que lleva en la falda un rastreador con forma de murciélago, luego de pensar un rato se da cuenta que cuando la cogió Batman para salir del banco, le toco en esa zona. Pensando un poco más sabe como puede quitarse al seguidor de encima. Y decide dirigirse hacia el tejado donde se encuentra el caballero oscuro.

- Vamos a ver – dice Marte, mientras se aproxima a Batman con mucha sensualidad – ¿por qué me sigues? – pregunta al mismo tiempo que se queda quieta a poca distancia de él. – y lo más importante, ¿cómo lo has hecho? – las respuestas a sus preguntas, son unos silencios – no contestas, yo creo que debe de ser un rastreador. La pregunta que toca es dónde – explica mientras empieza a subirse el jersey, para acabar sacándoselo – estaba allí – pregunta a Batman.

- Sí – contesta el murciélago al ver que la chica que tiene delante luce un sujetador de encaje negro.

- No te creo – dice mientras se saca la falda y se queda con un culot del mismo azul que la falda. – Al menos yo no habría dicho la verdad.

- Tienes razón – añade Batman con una voz ronca y profunda – estaba en la falda. – se alegra al mismo tiempo por la vista que está contemplando.

- No me fío – dice Marte mientras lanza una bola de energía a la ropa que se ha sacado. – Mejor así. Por cierto no me das confianza – se aproxima más y le da un beso en la boca – buenas noches – dice mientras salta de la azotea del edificio hacia el suelo.

Cuando llega Batman al lateral para observar, no puede ver a nadie. Mientras tanto en el cielo una rubia y una con el pelo azul hablan de cómo lo seguirán. Mientras observan como el hombre marcha hacia su coche y entonces lo pueden seguir con mayor facilidad. Al final llega ha un punto donde ha de saltar una gran distancia con su vehículo para entrar en una cascada de agua, las chicas se quedan afuera para ver que sucede y en esas que Bra se da cuenta de que tiene un mosquito espía, su trabajo de fin de instituto y decide enviarlo dentro de la cueva, las imágenes son transmitidas a su teléfono móvil y así puede ver al final que detrás de la máscara se esconde un hombre joven, de no más de 35 años, de piel clara y de pelo castaño. Como ya han cumplido su propósito deciden ir al hotel para descansar.


	2. Día 2

Día 2

Nos encontramos en los laboratorios de la más prestigiosa compañía de Gotham, Wayne Tecnologis, allí es donde una chica con el pelo azul está preparando los proyectos que ha de presentar por la tarde, mejor que preparar, está pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior, y preguntándose como pudo ella luego insinuarse de aquella forma, quedándose desnuda, besar a ese hombre. En esas que al final reacciona ya que todos los del laboratorio han decidido ir a rendir cortesía a un hombre con traje. Ella piensa que si tan importante es ya la irá a saludar y decide ponerse en el ordenador a preparar la presentación que realizará esa misma tarde.

Al cabo de un rato, decide mirar los prototipos que le paso su madre en su pen y allí llega la sorpresa, se había equivocado al coger el pen, también piensa que su madre se pudo equivocar al darle el pen, eso tiene más sentido ya que ella nunca se equivoca. Empieza a pensar para encontrar una solución. Descarta el llamar a su hermano en busca de ayuda, nunca se arrodillaría ante él, continua dándole vuelta y al final encuentra una posible solución, su amiga Pam, está en su casa pasando los últimos días al lado de sus hermano llegado del futuro.

Mientras la llama, recuerda que su madre, varió los sistemas de seguridad del laboratorio, siendo así un sitio por el cual no se puede entrar tele transportándose. Al final cuando su amiga le contesta, le explica el problema que ha tenido, de cualquier forma menos tranquila.

- Vamos a ver – le contesta Pam por el teléfono – yo intento encontrar una solución para entrar, si en dos horas no tengo nada te llamo y te lo digo. Piensa que improvisar se te da muy bien y por otra parte, tú has creado las nuevas cápsulas y sabes como funcionan.

- Lo tendré en cuenta y empiezo a presentarlo. Hablamos en un rato, adiós. – se acaba despidiendo Bra de su amiga.

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Pam vuelve tranquilamente al sitio donde estaba antes de que sonara el teléfono, el que se queda sorprendido es Nurt ya que encuentra raro que no se ayuden, al final decide preguntar.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué no le prestas ayuda? Si normalmente os ayudáis en todo. – Pregunta extrañado Nurt.

- Fácil, si ha pedido ayuda es que ni ella misma sabe entrar en el laboratorio, por lo tanto…- Pam espera a que Nurt finalice la frase.

- Es demasiado complicado y por lo tanto no vale la pena de perder el tiempo.

- Exacto – dice al mismo tiempo que se le acerca y le da un beso, que es el primero de un seguido de ellos.

Una vez pasado el tiempo de espera en Wayne Tecnologis, Bra empieza a desesperarse, observando ve que la mejor opción es llamar ella. En primer lugar llama a Pam, se enfada ya que nadie contesta el teléfono, a continuación llama al fijo de la Corporación y se enfada más ya que nadie contesta. Al final tira el teléfono contra la pared con tan buena suerte que un hombre joven de no más de treinta-y-cinco ve la situación, dicho hombre iba elegante, pero informal.

- No te deben durar mucho los teléfonos, con el golpe que le has dado – dice el hombre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- No ha sido tan fuerte – dice Bra mientras esconde los trozos de runa que han caído debajo de la mesa, e intenta disimular el agujero. - Aguanta golpes superiores – finaliza mientras levanta la cabeza y observa al interlocutor, la cara le suena, pero no sabe identificarla con certeza.

- Los que hay por aquí no aguantan tanto, por cierto mi nombre es Bruce- finaliza presentándose.

- Los de mi compañía sí. Soy Bra y estoy en medio de un pequeño lío. - Cuando finaliza la presentación le viene la iluminación, claro que lo tiene visto, es el hombre que le estaba causando mal de cabeza hacia poco rato, como pudo ser tan despistada, estaba hablando con Batman. Lo importante en esos momentos era que el hombre no la reconociera, ya que así podría jugar con ventaja – No sé por qué, pero te lo voy a explicar – se extraña ella misma de tanta sinceridad.

- Habla, soy todo oídos – una vez ya ha dicho la frase, Bruce se extraña también de que quiera prestarle atención, pero si puede enterarse de que materiales está hecho ese teléfono ya valdrá la pena.

- Esta tarde, le tengo que presentar unos proyectos al Sr. Wayne y me los he dejado, lo peor es que no me los pueden traer. - dice Bra con unas palabras cargadas de sinceridad. - La primera vez que mi madre me envía a una reunión de negocios y hago un error enorme.

- Vamos a ver, si le enseñas el móvil al Sr. Wayne, creo que ya quedará sorprendido por la tecnología que sabes usar, si a más a más traes alguna otra cosa puede ser una reunión entretenida. - Una vez ha dicho las palabras considera que tiene suerte ya que el mismo es el Sr. Wayne, aún que al final no tenga la tecnología de las cápsulas, lo importante será que cosas podrá obtener de esa chica, que aparte de parecer lista, la encuentra preciosa.

- Tengo esto – comenta Bra mientras abre una cápsula – este traje, puede soportar el impacto de balas sin romperse, - le pasa el traje a Bruce para que lo observe con tranquilidad.

- Es muy ligero, ¿cómo puede una cosa tan ligera aguantar tanto?- Pregunta sorprendido. - pero parece talla de niño.

- Es una tecnología que creo mi madre hace muchos años, pero con el tiempo he acabado perfeccionándola. - realiza una sonrisa, ya que se está dando un piropo a si misma. - Cambiando de prenda, este reloj permite cambiar de apariencia.

- Vaya tecnología – mientras dice esto piensa en lo bien que le iría para cambiarse de traje, podría llegar a ser más rápido que Superman, por otro lado la maya que le ha enseñado le iría muy bien para ir más ligero. - Me gustan los inventos, por cierto esto ¿qué es? - pregunta mientras coge uno de los robos de combate que utiliza Vegeta algunas veces antes de que acaben destrozados y nunca por su culpa.

- La única arma que ha creado la compañía, sirve tanto de cámara espía, de entrenamiento, como para entrar y destruir un objetivo – una vez dicho piensa que las comparaciones están bien hechas, ya que esos robots casi destruyen su casa más de una vez.

- Fantástico, - comenta entusiasmado Bruce – conéctalo y lo probamos. - piensa e intenta no hacer gestos de lo bien que le iría para evitar emboscadas.

- Lo siento, esté concretamente está roto. - contesta Bra mientras desea que el Sr. Wayne tenga el mismo entusiasmo con sus productos de diario.

- Yo de ti me tranquilizaría y saldría a comer con el primero que me lo pidiese. - le dice Bruce en tono de animo – ¿por cierto quieres venir a comer conmigo?

- Es que no hace mucho, un hombre que parecía inteligente me ha dicho que fuera a comer con el primero que me lo pidiese. Por lo tanto sí. - acaba respondiendo Bra.

La comida es normal y pacífica, Bruce se sorprende del tipo de tecnología que tiene, pero al mismo tiempo, ve que en algunos procedimientos su empresa está más desarrollada. Cree que este hecho se deba a que el continente de su acompañante, siempre ha sido muy autónomo, nunca se ha relacionado con el resto del mundo. Tienen sus guerras, sus paces, su dios y lo más importante, sus propios héroes, que no dependen de otras personas. Al mismo tiempo ve que su empresa no tiene los medios técnicos suficientes para poder desarrollar algunos productos, así que considera el ir a Metrópolis a finalizar algunos de ellos. Le ha pedido el traje especial y se lo ha puesto debajo de la ropa para ver si es tan cómodo como ella dice.

Bra durante la comida, le escribe un sms a su amiga Maron comentándole que está comiendo con Batman. Al mismo tiempo se lamenta de que no haya ninguna de sus amigas allí, dispuestas a ayudarla con el nuevo romance que está intentando de tener. Ya que aún estando enamorada de Gotten y rezando para que su padre no se entere, considera que puede pasar un rato divertido, ya que su amigo con derechos, pero sin fidelidad, se lo debe de estar pasando de metro con su hermano.

Al salir del restaurante, ve un cine donde anuncian una película "El bueno, el feo y el malo", le sugiere a su acompañante de irla a ver, ya que considera que el título es sugerente. Bruce acepta la oferta, ya que así pasará más rato con ella. Pero ninguno de los dos se puede imaginar lo que se encontraran en el cine.

El local del cine, es pequeño de dos a tres salas, pero la distribución del espacio es nueva. La entrada a las salas está en la planta superior, hay unas escaleras laterales para llegar a la planta superior, por otro lado la planta subterránea tiene los baños y una zona de parking, los locales comerciales, aún no han sido abiertos, echo que hace que se vea un poco desértico ya que hay mucho espacio vacío.

Una vez ya tienen las entradas, Bra decide bajar las escaleras para ir al baño, ya que el cambio de dieta no le ha ido del todo bien, Bruce también baja para así acompañarla. En los baños Bra se sorprende por el tamaño que tienen, hay dos filas, la primera cerca de la puerta y la otra un poco más lejos en la pared del fondo. Decide ir al que está más lejos de la puerta ya que tiene el presentimiento de que estará más limpio. Cuando ya está dentro de los baños, oye unos gritos que por su intuición deben de corresponder al baño de caballeros. Lo primero que hace, es buscar si hay algún ki en su baño y se encuentra que está sola. Nota como se acerca alguien hacia el baño y acaba entrando. Mientras tanto ha notado que en el de los hombres les han hecho salir e ir hacia arriba, considera que Batman habrá hecho caso, decide que es una tarea para Marte y se transforma en ella.

En esas que el hombre que ha entrado en los servicios empieza a dar golpes a las puertas que están cerradas, para así mirar que todos estén vacíos. Marte deja la puerta del suyo cerrada y se coloca al de frente con la puerta ajustada. Al final el hombre con el arma llega abre la puerta y observa una nota que dice "gírate", cuando se gira, sólo ve como un puño le da en la cara y cae inconsciente.

- Será un día divertido – se dice Marte a si misma.

Deja al hombre bien atado en el cuarto de baño y decide ir hacia arriba. Observa como el grupo de rehenes, está en medio del gran hall del cine y Bruce está entre ellos. Mira la planta de arriba y observa como cuatro hombres están apuntando al grupo, por otra parte ve que hay un hombre apartado que le parece que es uno de los de la noche anterior, hombre con la cara pintada de blanco, una sonrisa dibujada en ella y un traje de color morado.

- Lo siento no os conozco, para que no os pase lo mismo os diré que mi nombre es Joker – se presenta el hombre – estoy aquí por un motivo, quiero ver a Batman y necesitaba llamar su atención.

- Es de día, - dice Bruce – Batman no aparecerá – comenta mientras se levanta – por cierto donde está Bra – se pregunta mentalmente. Y se recuerda a si mismo que lleva un traje antibalas, en todo caso que no le disparen a la cabeza.

- Ya hay un héroe en la sala, - dice Joker mientras se pone a aplaudir.

Marte observa la situación y ve que todos están pendientes de Bruce ya que se ha levantado ha hablar. Piensa que esa es la suya y que tiene que ir hacia la planta de arriba ahora que están ocupados en otras cosas. Observa mejor la situación y se ve capaz de dejar a los cuatro hombres de la segunda planta inconscientes y lo hace. Mientras tanto en medio del hall.

- Sabes que ahora mismo te podrían matar – dice Joker – por intentar hacerte el valiente. Por cierto con que chica has venido, es para que vea lo estúpido que eres.

- Solo, - contesta secamente Bruce.

- No sé que te pasa, hay dos opciones o que eres muy listo o muy tonto, para actuar de esta forma.

En esos instantes en que el Joker se está dirigiendo hacia Bruce, una figura femenina se le aparece delante. Dicha chica o joven mujer va vestida con un maillot de color negro, que le sale una especie de capa de donde la espalda empieza a perder el nombre de color azul y lleva unas botas negras igual que el maillot con un tacón de infarto. Todo el mundo excepto Bruce se queda mirándola sorprendido.

- A quien buscaba – dice el Joker

- Yo había oído que buscabas a Batman, hombre murciélago – dice mientras se mira a si misma de forma descarada – yo creo que no soy un hombre.

- Es que no sé como te llamas y entonces no podía llamarte – dice el Joker – y como me han explicado que ayer marchaste en los brazos de Batman, pues ya sabes, suposiciones que se hace uno – ha ido diciendo mientras se aproximaba a Marte y la iba rodeando, no se ha dado cuenta de que a Bruce, no le sentaba bien esas confianzas que se cogía.

- Marte, diosa de la guerra. Por cierto, Batman no me cae bien, ya que ayer intento seguirme.

- Típico de él, pues te pasas a mi lado. – dice mientras intenta meterle mano a Marte.

- No se toca, sólo se mira – le contesta ella al mismo tiempo que le da un suave golpe a la mano, que le acaba doliendo a Joker.- por cierto él que quería – dice mientras se aproxima a Bruce.

- Ser el protagonista – contesta el Joker.

- Pues le daré protagonismo – dice Marte mientras se aproxima a Bruce y le da un buen morreo, al mismo tiempo le susurra mientras se le arrima más – besas igual que Batman, tranquilo ahora acabo con este payaso, por cierto tu amiga está a salvo en el baño.

- Yo también quiero – chilla Joker.

- Otro día, será – le contesta Marte mientras se le acerca – por cierto estas detenido.

Al oír esas palabras, Joker saca su pistola y empieza a disparar a Marte, ella para las seis balas de la pistola.

- Lo siento, no soy como el enclenque de Batman – le dice con una sonrisa en los labios antes de dejarlo inconsciente. – Ya está, que alguien salga a fuera a decirle a la policía que entre.

- Tengo que hablar contigo – le dice Bruce cerca suyo.

- Cógete – dice Marte mientras emprende el vuelo hacia la primera planta - en paz.

- Tengo que preguntarte una cosa, ¿por qué tienes ese presentimiento?, el que soy Batman.

- Ayer te seguí hasta tu cueva – le contesta Marte tranquilamente - tu empezaste con todo esto. – Le da otro morreo de los que hacen historia – aparte tengo razón con lo del beso. Por cierto tu amiga esta en los baños de mujeres con un malo. Por otra parte creo que eres humano, te has arriesgado mucho, te podían disparar.

- Soy humano, pero mi amiga como dices me ha dejado un traje que soportaba los impacto de bala.

- Vale, me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos. Por cierto no se quien eres, pero descubriré tu nombre, donde vives… todo sobre ti.

- Chica con carácter – dice una vez Marte ya ha marchado y se dirige hacia los baños a buscar a su acompañante.

Al final deciden no ir a ver la película, ya que han estado metidos en el medio de una. Bruce acompaña a Bra hasta las oficinas de la empresa y le comenta que tiene que ir a realizar un asunto de vital importancia, que tiene una reunión muy importante, Bra se queda sorprendida, ya que cree que es un simple becario.

Considera que se ha vuelto a equivocar de ascensor, ya que ha vuelto a coger el lento y eso que Bruce le había explicado el funcionamiento. Se maldice y nota como por el lado suyo pasa una energía, presencia humana mucho más rápido que va ella. Al llegar a la última planta, donde hay el despacho de reuniones se encuentra con un número considerable de personas que marchan con mala cara y diciendo pestes respecto al Sr. Wayne. Una vez llega a la sala de juntas, decide entrar justo después de llamar. El panorama que se encuentra le sorprende, ya que casi todos los asientos están vacíos, sólo hay dos de ocupados, uno de lateral por el Sr. Fox cree recordar que se llamaba así y el otro por un hombre que esta girado de espaldas hablando por el móvil. El Sr. Fox le indica que empiece la presentación, ya que es él, el encargado de las compras de nuevas patentes.

Bra empieza enseñando los inventos que ha estado comentando durante el transcurso de la mañana a Bruce y al final cuando ve que el Sr. Del fondo no le hace ni caso, considera que debe de ser el Sr. Wayne.

- Estoy harta, - grita a toda la sala, para llamar la atención, pero sin conseguirlo – lo siento, pero mi empresa no necesita teneros como socios, sois vosotros los que buscabais nuevas tecnologías – al mismo tiempo que da su discurso se va aproximando al señor que está sentado en el fondo, no se ha percatado que Fox ha marchado – por lo tanto – dice mientras gira la silla y se sorprende.

- ¿Por lo tanto que Bra? – acaba preguntando el Sr. Wayne – creo que he estado todo el día pendiente de tus inventos, de cómo funcionan y sorprendiéndome de ellos, - ante estas palabras, Bra hace una cara rara - mi nombre es Bruce Wayne, no te he engañado en ningún momento. – cuando finaliza de decir esto se levanta y le da un besazo a Bra - Por cierto besas como Marte.

- Me he perdido, - comenta perpleja y sorprendida - ¿A qué Marte? – pregunta mostrándose sorprendida.

- A la que le he puesto esto en el cuello en el cine. – responde Bruce con tranquilidad.

- Entonces en paces, ¿no?

- Aún no – responde Bruce mientras le da otro beso que empieza una serie de ellos que finalizará al día siguiente.

_NdA: Se que hay críticas porque lo ponga aquí, pero en crossowers nadie lo mira y menos en castellano y aún no se que poner como otra parte DB + ¿?_

_El bueno Goku, el feo Yamcha y el malo Piccolo, de la peli de DB evolution._

_Esto me vino mientras ponía el título de la película que van a ver. _


	3. Día 5

_Ya he encontrado con que juntarlo, la Liga de la Justicia, pero con los grandes ya idos, Batman volvió a Gotham. Entre los miembros se saben el alter ego. _

**Día 5**

Nos encontramos en Metropolis, en el edificio Luttor ya que allí hay una reunión entre Wayne y Queen, para poder realizar los robots que enseño Brieff. En la reunión hay a parte de los tres interesados dos reporteros para ver e informar a todo el mundo hacia donde van las negociaciones, los avances, ellos son Laen y Kent, dos de los mejores del Daily Planet.

La reunión va transcurriendo con aparente normalidad hasta que a media mañana deciden hacer un receso. En esas que Bra Brieff decide ir a llamar por teléfono al hueco de la escalera, para poder así obtener la intimidad que desea. Pero obtiene lo que no buscaba, mientras está esperando que al otro lado le cojan el teléfono, Bruce le de un beso de los que pueden hacer y hacen historia.

- ¡Qué no ves que intento hablar! – se exclama Bra, mientras separa a Bruce.

- ¿Un beso te molesta tanto Marte? – pregunta Bruce.

- Vamos a ver, - dice Bra con relativa tranquilidad – que tu me confesaras que eres ya sabes quien, no quiere decir que yo tenga otra personalidad.

- Nunca me equivoco en mis deducciones – comenta Bruce.

- Hola Pam – dice Bra por el teléfono mientras que con la mano se despide de Bruce. – Sabes que, me acusan de ser Marte.

- Y quieres que vaya disfrazada de Marte, para así librarte de toda culpa. – dice

Pam – pues ahora no puede ser, estoy en la peluquería esperando para que me sequen el pelo.

- ¿Te has hecho un cambio de loock? – Pregunta Marte. - ¿qué ya habías pensado en venir y llegas en unas horas?

- No había pensado en venir, si subes un poco la energía te digo en cuantas horas llego – contesta Pam, en la peluquería la miran un poco mal debido a la conversación que esta teniendo, pero luego recuerdan que es la nieta de Satan y consideran que todo es normal. – Hora y media tranquila, media hora rápida y dos horas lenta.

- Aceptable, hora y media – en esas que Bra oye unos disparos – comunicador, tengo problemas – observa como le pasan por el lado Lois, Clark, Oliver y Bruce que la coge para que suba las escaleras – adiós, hay jaleo.

- Pues va a ser que no me secan el pelo – dice Pam mientras paga y sale a toda velocidad de la peluquería.

Están en el piso 64 y el helipuerto para huir está en el 70. Cuando pasan por el 65 justo detrás suyo se abre la puerta de la planta y salen 7 hombres armados que los siguen.

- Bruce, ¿qué pasa? – pregunta Bra aparentemente angustiada.

- Han tomado el edificio, y nos marchamos en helicóptero. – Contesta Bruce.

Bra lanza su teléfono contra uno de los hombres que los siguen dándole en la manga y dejándolo sujeto a la pared, ya sólo los siguen seis. – Estás segura de que no eres ya sabes quien. - Al girar las escaleras del piso 67, Bra se coge los tacones, gira un cuarto de vuelta y se los quita de los zapatos, tira uno y falla.

- Me harías el honor – le dice a Bruce mientras le pasa el otro tacón, Bruce lo lanza y le da en medio de la frente a otro hombre que cae inconciente al suelo. – Buen trabajo – ya sólo les siguen 4.

Al ser Bra la que cierra el grupo, en el rellano del piso 69, se desequilibra y acaba haciendo la lateral, dando con el pie derecho a un hombre que los siguen y con el izquierdo a otro, ya solo quedan dos y Lois ya ha abierto la puerta de la azotea. Bra es la última en cruzar la puerta y cuando lo hace le da unos suaves golpes a un hombre que tiene a la derecha, dejándolo inconciente.

- Yo de ti pararía, o no te has fijado que hay unos puntitos rojos apuntándote y apuntando a tus amigos, – dice Joker – por cierto soy Joker. Si tenemos al novio de Marte aquí arriba, él ya me conoce – comenta mientras mira a Bruce. – Así ella vendrá.

- En cuatro días no te fugaste muchas veces – deja caer Bruce – y yo no soy el novio de nadie y no creo que venga, según mis suposiciones ahora está ocupada. – finaliza diciendo mientras mira a Bra.

- El señor simpatía, novio de alguien – dice Oliver a Clark con un volumen de voz casi inaudible y a Clark se le escapa una pequeña risa.

- Ella ya lo sabe, que no eres su pareja – contesta Joker con ironía, - ¿pero hoy también vendrá a salvarte? Es que la quiero volver a ver, está muy buena.

- No, esta no es su ciudad – contesta Bruce – aquí le tocaría a Superman o a Flecha Verde, pero tengo el presentimiento de que están ocupados. – finaliza diciendo mientras mira a los otros dos hombres de su grupo. -

Mientras tanto por el comunicador Bra está diciendo en voz baja menos de media hora para que aparezca Marte.

- Tranquila, que lo estoy oyendo todo y me habrás de explicar muchas cosas – contesta Pam, mientras busca en el reloj la apariencia de Marte.

Los hacen dirigir hacia el límite de la azotea, donde colocan a los cinco dentro de una urna de cristal. (medidas 1'5 metros de alto, 4 metros de largo y de fondo 1'5 metros va con tapa, con altavoz)

- Os explico – dice Joker – necesito dinero, ya que los planes de la semana pasada se estropearon, debido a la novia de ese – dice mientras señala a Bruce – y de Batman. Pues en esta ciudad, en principio no ha de estar Batman – mirada de Oliver y Clark hacia Bruce, mientras se dibuja una leve sonrisa en su rostro – y Superman no me preocupa, ya lo tengo controlado, - cara de sorpresa de Clark - por lo tanto si quieren continuar viendo a los presidentes de las compañías vivos me habrán de dar el dinero, ya que sino obtendrán puré de presidentes acompañado de reporteros.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo darás a las compañías?- pregunta Bra – es que si aceptas transferencias desde otro continente podemos negociar. "Veinte minutos y Marte ya estará aquí".

- Gracias por recordarme lo del tiempo – comenta Joker mientras pulsa el botón de encendido de su reloj – una hora y restando. Por cierto si los hombres de vuestro grupo tuviesen tantas agallas como vosotras las chicas, la situación sería diferente. No me había fijado en que hay la novia de Superman aquí también. ¿Por cierto, quién eres tú, la del pelo azul?

- Bra Brieff, una de las mujeres más bellas, inteligentes y humildes del planeta – dice Bra – "podría decir la otra parte, pero ahora no quedaría bien"

- La nueva socia sobre todo es humilde. – le dice Oliver a Bruce disimuladamente.

Una vez los cinco ya están dentro de la urna de cristal son bajados por la fachada del edificio, hasta el piso 64, donde ven entrar a Joker con otro hombre. Dentro de la urna.

- ¿Por qué ha dicho lo de si los hombres fueran tan valientes como las mujeres? – pregunta Bra a Lois.

- Porque yo también he dejado a uno inconsciente – responde Lois que tiene al lado derecho la pared y a su izquierda a Bra.

- Está bien, menudos hombres – dice Bra en voz alta mientras piensa siete minutos – el día del cine té hiciste el valiente Bruce, ¿hoy por qué no?- pregunta al que tiene a su izquierda.

- El día del cine, llevaba el traje antibalas, hoy no – contesta Bruce.

- Me puede explicar "traje antibalas" – pregunta Oliver, que está encogido a la izquierda de Bruce.

- Parte de los inventos que tiene esta, - comenta Bruce señalando a Bra - si salimos vivos de aquí haré que te los enseñe. Por cierto tiene un reloj, que te puedes cambiar más rápido de ropa que Superman – dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras mira a Clark.

- Por cierto Bruce, ¿Quién es Marte? – pregunta Clark – ya que está en tu ciudad y los rumores han dicho que sois pareja.

- No lo sé – contesta Bruce – igual o más rápida que Superman, para las balas con sus manos, sabe volar, ligera de cascos – Bra está a punto de saltar por las palabras del que creía su amigo – y lista. – Al escuchar el último piropo Bra decide no intervenir – muy lista. Me salvo hace unos días – Finaliza diciendo Bruce.

- Batman ya ha descubierto ¿quien es? – pregunta Oliver.

- Ni idea – contesta Bruce – no hablo con Batman, me es muy difícil mantener una conversación con él.

- Me gusta la respuesta – dice Oliver – por cierto, ¿por qué ha dicho que Marte es tu novia?

- El día del traje antibalas, me hice el valiente y Marte me dio mucha popularidad – dice Bruce, mientras se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro a Bra. – y un beso, para comunicarme que Bra estaba a salvo, mientras que a Joker sólo le dio unos golpes para que lo detuvieran.

Mientras tanto las chicas han empezado su conversación.

- Explica eso de que Superman es tu novio – dice Bra, mientras piensa un minuto. – Y ¿quién es Superman?

- No lo es, hay gente que lo dice porque siempre me salva – dice Lois mientras se empieza a ruborizar. – el que salva la tierra, la ciudad y a mí. Sé poco de él.

De golpe se escuchan unos golpes en la parte de debajo de la urna, es Marte, que sujeta unas barras de hierro a la fachada del edificio y por debajo de la urna con patente en Corporación Cápsula, para evitar así que la puedan soltar y caiga. Cuando ha finalizado el proceso, cierra el puño y coloca el pulgar hacia arriba. Al cabo de unos minutos los de dentro de la urna pueden observar como el hombre que hacía compañía al Joker va hacia la puerta para abrirla. Mientras tanto dentro de la urna.

- ¿Cómo puedo ser Marte? – pregunta Bra a Bruce – si Marte está allí.

Observan como Marte se dirige hacia el cristal, y pasando un dedo consigue romper la parte interior del cristal.

- Me estás estropeando el juego – dice Joker, mientras obtiene un silencio – por cierto, yo tengo unos tacones i tu hoy vas plana, los he recogido en las escaleras. La última vez estabas más habladora, pero con falda estás más maja. – puede observar como pasa la mano por el cristal exterior de la urna y este se abre. – A salvar a tu novio

- No – contesta ella – por cierto ya que crees que tengo algo que ver con ese tal Superman, ¿por qué no utilizas conmigo la trampa que le tenías preparada?

- Observa esto – dice Joker mientras saca una piedra verde de una caja de plomo – notas como te debilitas.

- Sí, por supuesto – contesta Marte, mientras coge la caja a toda velocidad.

Dentro de la urna,

- Por lo que se puede observar – dice Bruce – es más que Superman.

- Debe de ser muy buena – añade Clark, mientras se empieza a notar más débil – iría bien que se deshiciese de ella.

- ¡Marte! – grita Bra – tírala bien lejos, por si viene Superman, "que raro es hablarse a una misma, pero no es la primera vez".

Dentro de la sala

- Voy hacer caso a la que tiene el pelo igual que los envoltorios de Sugus de piña – dice y hace Marte, rompiendo otro de los cristales.

Ella se dirige hacia la urna, para ayudar a salir en primer lugar a Bra, seguida de Bruce Wayne.

- ¿Qué ayudando a tu novio? – dice el Joker.

- No – contesta Marte, mientras se dirige hacia Bra y le da un beso con lengua incluida, luego ayuda a salir a Lois que la sigue Oliver.

- A una chica no tiene emoción – dice el Joker – yo también las sé besar.

- Si té dejan – dice Marte mientras se dirige hacia Oliver y le da un beso – por cierto ya que vas de gallito has mirado cuantos soldados tienes en pie.

- Cinco, perdón 101 – dice Joker mientras empieza a observar la pantalla donde va saliendo gente inconsciente – mejor dicho uno, el más peligroso.

Los salvados están en grupo, en primera fila Bra y Bruce, luego Lois y Clark y por ultimo Oliver y delante de todos ellos, Marte.

- Yo – comenta mientras saca un arma para disparar a Oliver.

- Boom – se oye por toda la sala, el proyectil va directo hacia Oliver, Marte estira el brazo, pero no llega a frenar la bala, Bra se percata y ella la frena, mientras que Clark sólo estira el brazo.

- En principio está muerto, porque estos proyectiles van a una velocidad superior que Superman – dice Joker.

- Muerto estoy, – dice Oliver – de que ríes, antes tan vivo como tu estaba. Si no estoy muerto. – añade mientras se le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No puede ser – dice Joker con una cara triste.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes – comenta Marte – soy más simpática que Batman y por lo que se puede ver mejor que Superman – va diciendo, mientras se va acercando a Bra para que le pase la bala, una vez ya tiene la bala – lo ves – le enseña a Joker – ahora a dormir – le da un golpe que lo deja inconsciente y marcha de la sala por una ventana rota.

Los responsables de las compañías dejan a los reporteros que hagan los informes policiales mientras ellos van abandonando primero la sala y luego el edificio. Cuando llegan a la calle pueden escuchar

- Bra – un grito provinente de una castaña con algunos reflejos de rubia y no del todo bien peinada.

- Pam – grita Bra, mientras se dirige hacia ella y se separa de los dos hombres – Buena actuación. Para imitar a la gran Marte, lo has hecho muy bien.

- Gracias, Bruce es el que me dijo Maron que es Batman – dice, pregunta Pam

- Sí, ahora te lo presento – dice Bra mientras se dirigen hacia los dos hombres.

En el mismo instante, en el grupo de los hombres.

- Enserio que no sabes quién es Marte – pregunta Oliver a Bruce

- Pensaba que era Bra, pero me equivoque – responde Bruce – por cierto aún ¿no le ha dicho a Lois quien es en realidad?

- Que va, me parece que va para muy largo – contesta Oliver – ¿y Marte sabe quién eres?

- Sí, - responde mientras arruga el morro Bruce – me siguió la primera noche, luego de demostrarme que había descubierto mi rastreador.

- La primera persona que lo consigue, antes que tú. – dice Oliver – Así sí que debe de ser lista. Ya vuelve, con una amiga.

Una vez se han juntado los cuatro, deciden subir a la limusina de Oliver, para que los lleve a un restaurante al otro lado del río.

- No había visto nunca un coche tan grande – dice Pam.

- En nuestro país hay pocos, de estos – contesta Bra – son diferentes. Sabes que Marte ya me ha salvado dos veces.

- ¿Qué ella también conoce a Marte? – pregunta Bruce.

- Sí – contesta Bra – sabes que también van con guardaespaldas.

- Que tu madre siendo la mayor fortuna no haya utilizado nunca, - comenta Pam - no quiere decir que el resto de mortales no tenga.

- ¿Y cómo va por la calle? – pregunta Oliver.

- Es que ha tenido sólo dos parejas oficiales – contesta Bra – y uno era un deportista de élite, creo recordar y el otro es mi padre.

- Está bien – dice Oliver – por cierto, os habéis fijado que estamos en un atasco.

- Vamos a comer tarde hoy – añade Bruce.

- Bra, ¿tienes tu moto? – pregunta Pam mientras saca una cápsula de su bolso y espera a que Bra haga lo mismo.

- Sí. – contesta Bra con la cápsula en la mano.

- Me he perdido – dice Oliver

- Síguenos a fuera – dice Pam - y te encontrarás – añade con una sonrisa.

Una vez ya están fuera, Bra y Pam presionan las cápsulas y las tiran al suelo obteniendo así dos motos de carretera y de carrera.

- Ahora que pienso – comenta Pam – no sé si mi permiso es valido.

- Mismo problema – añade Bra – chicos os toca conducir – dice mientras le pasa las llaves de su moto a Bruce – voy de paquete.

- Oliver, ¿no? – dice Pam – pues te toca

Pueden avanzar con relativa facilidad esquivando los coches que hay parados en la calzada, hasta llegar a un punto donde la policía los detiene.

- La vía está cortada – dice el policía.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Bra.

- El puente se ha derrumbado – contesta el policía, mientras mira con más detenimiento a los dos conductores – Sr. Queen, perdone mi ignorancia, no lo había reconocido.

- Son unos socios de otra ciudad – dice Oliver – y les he prometido que las mejores vistas se obtienen desde el medio de este puente, por lo tanto ¿nos podría dejar pasar? – finaliza preguntando.

- Si es para sólo parar y observar las vistas de la ciudad sí.

Las dos motos pasan por el lado del policía, hacía el medio del puente y observan que cuando el policía ha dicho que estaba cortado, hablaba de forma literal.

- Hay gente atrapada a bajo – dice Pam mientras observa el trozo de puente que se está empezando a hundir – Bra sujétame los pies, que bajaré – dice mientras se va sacando los zapatos.

- Ya la aguanto yo – dice Oliver – ya que será el peso de ella más la persona que suba.

- Bra yo te aguanto a ti – dice Bruce – y haces lo mismo.

- "Soy débil" – va pensando Bra – "y tu que Sr. Queen, tienes una fuerza parecida a la de Bruce"

Los dos que se han quedado arriba mantienen la siguiente conversación.

- Tienen agallas – dice Oliver

- O son irresponsables – añade Bruce

- Va explica como interactúa Marte con Batman

- Sólo una cosa, no tiene miedo a la peor cara de Batman, que ya va el primero. – y pasa el primer hombre.

Mientras tanto abajo, colgadas por los pies.

- Has visto, ha insinuado que soy débil – comenta Bra.

- Eres una chica, de ciudad – contesta Pam – que sólo perdieras contra el Gran Satán en el pasado torneo, no significa nada para ellos.

- No perdí, lo deje ganar, ya había ganado a quien me interesaba. Que pasa otro por mi lado.

- Tuviste mejores combates que los míos, por cierto te has fijado que uno de los que estaba contigo esta mañana tenía un poder de pelea, fuera de lo normal para ser humano.

- El que estaba en la punta, y tu te has percatado que cuando ha enseñado la piedra verde, su fuerza a disminuido.

- Si me había dado cuenta, puede ser que sea ¿Cuánto debe pesar el que viene?

- Mucho – contesta Bra – haber si los forzudos lo aguantan, yo podría.

- Ya lo sé – afirma Pam.

Bruce no puede aguantar el peso de Bra y del hombre que está subiendo y pide ayuda a Oliver para no caer. En el intento de ayudar a Bruce, Oliver suelta sin querer a Pam, al mismo tiempo que el señor ya ha pasado a Bra y realiza una suave presión en las manos de Bruce. Haciendo que Bruce suelte a Bra, y con la ayuda de Oliver, el hombre está arriba y las dos chicas abajo ya sin más personas a las que ayudar. La plataforma vuelve ha hacer otro hundimiento y parece que las dos damas se asustan un poco, mientras tanto Oliver y Bruce intentan buscar a alguien de los recién salvados para que los ayuden, pero todos tienen excusas, unas más creíbles que las otras.

Las chicas al observar que se está hundiendo deciden ir para la costa, para uno de los inicios del puente, ya que no se pueden cambiar en sus heroínas preferidas, al ser observadas. Les hacen las señas a sus acompañantes para que vayan hacia ese lado con las motos a esperarlas. Se colocan en el lateral y saltan, realizando una voltereta antes de llegar al agua, pero no llegan, observan que están volando por encima del agua, sujetas por un hombre con traje azul y capa roja, mientras observan a la lejanía como el trozo de puente se va hundiendo.

- ¿Dónde os dejo? – pregunta el hombre.

- Junto a las dos motos que están yendo a toda velocidad – contesta Pam.

- ¿Eres Superman? – pregunta Bra.

- Sí – contesta mientras las va dejando suavemente delante de las motos – gracias por el coraje que habéis demostrado. – Las dos chicas levantan las cejas. – No habría llegado a tiempo de salvar a todos.

- Hoy se te adelantan – dice Bruce mientras se quita el casco.

- Os debo una – dice Superman.

- Pues de aquí a varios días, - dice Bra – vienes a probar los robots. El hombre más fuerte de esta parte del planeta servirá.

- La pega es – comenta Pam – como contactamos con él.

- Que se encarguen ellos dos – dice Superman mientras señala a Bruce y a Oliver – Adiós – dice mientras abandona el lugar.

Suben a las motos y abandonan el lugar. En la moto de B&B:

- Bruce, - dice Bra – me suena ese Superman

- Pues si te suena – contesta Bruce – ya puede irse despidiendo de su personalidad.

En el mismo tiempo en la otra moto.

- Tienes agallas – dice Oliver a Pam

- Gracias – contesta Pam

- Siento haberte soltado, es que Bruce iba a caer.

- No pasa nada, al final nos hemos quedado secas y eso que nos queríamos bañar.

- Sois muy ágiles, ¿Cómo es?

- En nuestro país se pide mucha agilidad.


End file.
